Artifacts
The world of Muuloc is filled with powerful and ancient artifacts. Weapons Axes * Axe of Hurling: '''Handaxe that can be thrown. Ranged attack does extra 1d6 damage. ** Owned by '''Jacque L'umber. Daggers * The Bloodknife, rare, attunement: Created on the pirate island of Avico and owned by Caedric Pael, the Bloodknife is a Darkflight Dagger that does 1d6 damage. Target must make a CON save of 15 or higher or be poisoned. ** Owned by Caedric Pael * Shadowfell Dagger, rare: '''Crafted in the Shadowfell by planeshifting sorcerors, this +1 dagger is warm to the touch if a dragon or dragonborn is within 120 ft. Once per day, user can use weapon to twist light and shadow around them, hiding them from view. Dagger can also be used to cast invisibility on user if in dim light or darkness. Dagger cannot become dirty. Weapon takes a drop of blood to activate. ** These daggers are often found wielded by Zimeshi assassins. * '''Geminate Blades, uncommon: '''These daggers are forged in pairs by magicians in Sildredge and the Cahel Coast. While holding one blade, the wielder can speak a command word to point toward the other blade. The dagger will spin erratically if blade is in another plane. If one dagger is destroyed, the other will shatter. Looking into the polished surface of the blade reveals everything reflected in its twin. Otherwise, simple 1d4 dagger. ** Players can find these on Eastwater Isle. '''Spears * Profane Spire, very rare, attunement: '''As an action, the head of this blackened spear can be plunged into the ground, desecrating a 60ft radius until removed. Undead on the ground have advantage on saving throws. Without being attuned, a creature must succeed on a DC 15 CON save or take 3d10 necrotic damage. ** One lies beneath the elemental city of Aquinas, placed there by the lich king Imperator Shey'Zim. It taints the water throughout the Sestine Fells. Clothing '''Headwear * Wooden Planar Mask: 'Carved from Stonehide trees, this ancient mask was used to speak to gods on other planes. When donned, wearer can cast spell ''contact other plane. Wearer is blinded and deafened as long as mask is donned. If INT check is failed, helmet cannot be removed until sanity is regained. ** One worshiped at Bullywug Tribal Home. Others in orcish territory, scattered. * '''Diadem of Healing: '''Add extra 1d4 to healing spells. ** Owned by '''Father Phuccar. Cloaks & Capes * Winter Wolf Cloak, uncommon, attunement by druid, ranger, or barbarian: '''While wearing this pelt, advantage on Wis (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. ** Can be found in Sestine Fells, Rathskellar. Worn by Inland Rangers. '''Gloves * Dead Man's Hands, rare: '''Gloves made from the skin of a pickpocket's hands. Allow wearer to reroll Sleight of Hand checks. Gloves have three charges and recharge after a long rest. Feature can be used after roll, but before result is given. ** Owned by '''Virian Norfair. * Glove of Sparks, uncommon: '''The wearer of this leather glove can snap their fingers and ignite a small, candle-like flame in their hand, which sheds bright light in a 5-foot radius and dim light for an additional 5 feet. The flame persists as long as the wearer holds the glove in a 'snapping' position, or until it is blown out. ** Can be found in many places, some manufactured in Aquinas. Accessories '''Necklaces * Soulbind Collars, uncommon, attunement: '''A magical set of collars produced by the followers of Nonn. Wearer and a familiar or companion must attune to collars at same time. Once attuned, may use an action to switch places with other as long as on same plane. May be found in the Nonnsglade, made by druids and rangers there. '''Rings * Ring of Gravity Reversal: 'An object slipped through this ring will have its gravity reversed for the next ten seconds. Developed in Quorrim thanks to research on the Gaelic Stone. * '''Ring of Mind Shielding: '''Protects wearer from magic that allows other creatures to read thoughts, determine lying, know alignment, or know creature type. Creatures can telepathically communicate with wearer only if wearer allows it. Can use an action to cause the ring to become Invisible until using another action to make it visible, until removing the ring, or until death. If wearer dies while wearing the ring, soul enters it, unless it already houses a soul. Soul can remain in the ring or depart for the afterlife. As long as soul is in the ring, it can telepathically communicate with any creature wearing it. A wearer can't prevent this telepathic Communication. ** Quintel Balfour's soul is trapped in one of these rings in the Balfour Family Estate. Miscellaneous * '''Bone Bowl, uncommon: '''This chipped bowl is made from blackened clay. If filled with bones and left overnight, bones vanish and 2d10 gold appears. If watched, no gold appears. * '''Vigilant Safe, common: '''Whatever is placed inside this safe is known to the keyholder. Keyholder knows when something is removed, added, or when box is opened. ** Wex Balfour owns one in the Balfour Family Estate. * '''Map of Winds, common: ' In addition to the normal contents of a map, the weather of mapped area is displayed as an unmoving illusion on the map. Weather is updated every dawn. ** Some Azamuth sailors own these, pirates as well. Legendary Artifacts '''Serpent's Eye Coin These coins are given to Imperator Shey'Zim's loyal followers. The coins have various purposes. Many of them open portals to Zimesh and the Starry Heart. Others allow communication with Shey'Zim himself. All coins allow the dragon-lich to scry on the bearer. * One laying in Wex Balfour's safe. When taken, animated armor is awakened by Balfour. Gaelic Stone, Blocking Stone The Gaelic Stone is a perfectly spherical black orb, holding a piece of Gael's power. When untouched, it is inert. When wielded by a living being, it has the power to block changes in reality. Currently sitting at the bottom of Dragonrent Bay in the ruins of Quorrim. Xernean Stone, Bending Stone The Xernean Stone is a powerful artifact connected to the primordial god Xaernes. The stone appears as an oblong orb of shifting colors, as large as a man's head. When untouched, it is inert. When wielded by a living being, it has the power to change reality. Currently held by the orcs in Suuth'ir. Will eventually be stolen by Imperator Shey'Zim.